homestuckroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Iensis Petron
- Normal= }} |caption = |003194| --- |title = Prince of Life |age = 6 Alternian Solar Sweeps (13 human years) |screenname = morticianNocturnus |modus = Suspended |specibus = Rodkind, later Schythekind |style = normally types in all lowercase, USES ALL CAPS AND MULTIPLE PUNCTUATION MARKS TO SHOW EMPHASIS!!!!! YA DIG????? |planet = Land of Catacombs and Oceans |relations = Camazotz - Lusus Tamour Borhan - Flushed crush |music = Life is Beautiful }} Iensis Petron, also known by his Trollian handle , is one of the many trolls inhabiting Alternia. His sign is meant to represent the front of a bat's face in a tribal design and his horns are meant to replicate the ears of Batman's mask. He types in a cerulean color, as is the color of his blood, and normally uses all lowercase letters, unless displaying emphasis, in which he uses all caps and multiple punctuation marks. His emotes display his horns as an equals sign, for example, a smile being =:D. Iensis comes from the binomial name of the Mexican free-tailed bat, "Tadarida brasiliensis", whom his Lusus, as well as multiple other aspects of his character, are based off of. Petron is a play on the name of the order of the bat, "Chiroptera". It is also the name of an oil refining company based in the Philippines, giving basis into his planet's connection to oil. His Trollian handle literally means "mortician of the night," reflecting the symbolism of the bat in Aztec culture, in which bats symbolized the underworld, decay, and destruction. This also gives some connection his title, the Prince of Doom. As he is based off of the bat, he is literally a destroyer by doom, doom being in relation to death, therefore being a mystical mortician of sorts. Mystical mortician with life sucky powers. Iensis' weapon of choice, in the beginning of the game, is a rod, more specifically his retracted bat-wing glider. As the game progresses, however, he eventually alchemised a version of his glider with a single, more solid and sharp wing on one side, creating a Schythekind. From then on, he used this for Strifing. Iensis' web browser, also therefore his Denizen, is Charon. BiographyCategory:Trolls Personality and Traits Iensis is a very enthusiastic kind of troll, adventurous and curious of things and mysteries greater than himself. He almost always has a kind word of and for someone, or giving the closest thing to "advice" he can come up with. He is, however, very impulsive and ambitious, determined to get his say on things, one way or another. This leads to a proneness to cheat, especially with the power in his title, for what he thinks to be the greater good. He will often take any measures to get to where he needs to be, even if it comes to reckless killing, although the lives of his fellow players are never to be put up to chance. Being a rulebreaker, he often acts without instruction or thought, going against major plans if he disagrees and advice of his friends if he doesn't like it. Relationships Lusus Iensis' custodian is a small bat creature (similar to the Mexican free-tailed bat) named Camazotz. The two of them share a very close bond, often exploring their cave together. Camazotz, however, was killed when Iensis' hive spawned in The Medium and crashed onto his planet, resulting in the custodian to be crushed by Iensis' mineral collection. Later, Iensis prototypes Camazotz' remains into his kernelsprite. Tamour Arilix Trivia * Iensis has a love for troll Batman, having multiple toys and posters of him scattered around his Respiteblock. ** He also eventually alchemises a troll Batman Utility Belt, which he is extremely proud of. * Iensis' eyesight is far from perfect (insert "blind as a bat" joke) and uses his Day-Vision Goggles and even a version of "echolocation" (screaming down hallways) to help him traverse through the catacombs of his planet. * In Iensis' respiteblock, he has a theremin resting on one of his desks. He is actually a very skilled theremin player, although where and when he obtained the item is uncertain. * Iensis had a canon voice, it would probably be. Gallery File:Iensis_Respiteblock.png|Respiteblock GRUB WONDER.png|grub wonder!! =:D